


A View From Afar

by viasoundwaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin!Harry, i haven't even written anything yet idk bro just ignore this, pretentious everything, pretentious title (oops)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viasoundwaves/pseuds/viasoundwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lets the Sorting Hat make its own decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View From Afar

In a perfect world, three children walk along a corridor. They walk close, knocking shoulders with each other and laughing. In a perfect world, the dynamics shift regularly, so no one child is always in the middle: the spot which all of the three covet. For if you are in the middle, you are in the spotlight.  
And everyone wants to be in the spotlight.  
This, however, isn’t a perfect world. In this group of children, the three’s dynamics do not shift regularly, or even fairly. The spotlight doesn’t even exist, for in this group of children, there is a black sheep. There is a misfit. One who belongs, but is different. That person is me.

Ever since Harry Potter had met Draco Malfoy, since that blond little boy with his sharp-nosed father and aloof mother had shown Harry how to get through to Platform 9 and 3/4, he'd been fascinated with him, and Draco with Harry. Draco'd never met a wizard or witch raised by Muggles before, though he knew to look down on them. Harry was an exception though, nearly a pureblood with his father's heritage. Plus he was famous. So he was okay.  
I met them on the train. They'd already settled in a compartment and Draco had his wand out. He was showing off, spelling luminescent moths to flutter out of the wand's tip. Harry was wide-eyed and slack-jawed, and me? I was jealous, even before I knew how to put a name to it.  
"Who's this, then?" I asked, sharp with indignation. Draco was supposed to meet _me_ on the platform, but it seemed that he'd gotten so caught up in Harry that he'd forgotten.  
"This is _Harry Potter_." Draco bragged, and I couldn't believe it. Of _course_ Draco would find and attract the most famous wizard of our age, and of _course_ he was already friends with him.  
"You were supposed to meet me on the platform, Draco." I said, feeling foolish.  
He set down his wand and Harry looked up. "It doesn't matter now, does it? You found us."  
Suddenly the compartment doors slid open and Blaise entered. "Hey, Pansy."  
"Hey, Blaise," I answered absently. I moved further into the compartment and sat down, my gaze still firmly fixed on Draco, but he'd already forgotten I existed. He offered a perfunctory greeting to Blaise, who was putting both his trunk and mine on the shelf above.  
"So you've never performed a spell before, then, Harry?" Draco asked.  
"No, never," the black-haired boy responded enthusiastically. "I didn't even know magic was real until a couple days ago!"  
"Never even knew magic was real?" inquired Blaise disbelievingly. "How were you raised, then?"  
"This is _Harry Potter_ ," Draco crowed, "and he was raised by Muggles!"  
Blaise gasped. "No way!"  
"Show them the scar, Harry!" Draco said, practically bouncing up and down in excitement. "Show them the scar!" I was disgusted. Harry pushed his hair up, messing it up even more and exposing a dark lightning-bolt scar in the middle of his forehead.  
Harry sodding Potter. Of bloody course.


End file.
